five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Three Nights at Junior's
Three Nights at Junior's, (TNaJ 'for short) is a FNaF fangame based off of the YouTube channel SML. (SuperMarioLogan) This game is also a spin-off of Five Nights at Jeffy's and was made by Ethanebels09_2, (Ethanebels09_3 alternatively) who was the creator of the original FNaJ. PLOT ''You're going to regret your sins one way or another... In this spin-off of Five Nights at Jeffy's, you play as Mama Luigi who is currently on a murder spree. You found a apartment complex that looked like the one that Bowser Junior and the rest lived in, so you decided to check to see if anyone's there. ''Boy, was that a big mistake... '''''Once you sneaked into the apartment building, the door slammed shut behind you, leaving you trapped for three nights. You now have to survive from 12AM to 7AM while keeping your previous victims' spirits out of your room. Can you survive Three Nights at Junior's? Let's found out... MECHANICS Motion Detector Instead of using a camera system to track the enemies like most FNaF fangames, you'll use a motion detector to know where they are. Press the "SCAN" button to see if anyone's there. You'll know if someone's there if you see a warning symbol in one of the areas. Be warned, though. You can't use the motion detector frequently as it has limited power, so use it only if needed. Gate and Gate Panel Use the gate panel to close the gate so that some enemies can't get in. The gate has limited power, but it can be recharged on the gate panel. You'll know if it's nearly out of power if you see a red warning sign on your gate panel. Just press the "RECHARGE" button to recharge the gate power. Window and Blinds You can peek through the window to see if anyone's outside of it. If there is, hold down the left mouse button on the window to close the blinds, causing them to leave. There's no limit to the blinds, so don't worry. Dog Food When Chompy enters your room, you need to search for some dog food to ward him off. If you find it, click on it to make Chompy leave. ENEMIES/SPIRITS NIGHTS Like in FNaJ 3, you read tips for each enemy every night. Night 1 "BOWSER JUNIOR: If you see a warning symbol at the front of your room when using the motion detector provided, close the gate using your gate panel. BOWSER: Similar to Junior, if you see a warning symbol near your room from the front, close the gate to ward him off." This night is the easiest night in the game. Only Bowser Junior and Bowser are active. Night 2 "CHEF PEE PEE: If you see him at your window, close the blinds to make him leave. CHOMPY: If he appears in your office, find some dog food to feed to him." The second night in the game. Chef Pee Pee and Chompy are now active and the previous two enemies are faster. Night 3 "LOLA: If she appears in the window, close the blinds to ward her off. Unlike Chef Pee Pee, she can be spotted by your motion detector. JOSEPH AND CODY: If you see a warning symbol at the front of your room, close the gate for a bit. However, if you see one at the left side, close the blinds until you hear a sound meaning that Cody is now gone from the window." The hardest canon night. Lola, Joseph and Cody are now active and the previous four enemies are faster. Beating Night 3 will get the player a star on the title screen. Night 4 "MIDNIGHT JEFFY: He will *hard to read writting*" The second hardest challenge in the game. All enemies' AIs are higher than in Night 3 and Midnight Jeffy becomes active at 4AM. Beating this night will get the player their second star on the title screen. Custom Night/Night 5 The second bonus night of TNaJ. This is where you customize all the characters' AIs and even attempt pre-set challenges. (CHALLENGES COMING SOON) Beating 7/20 will get the player their third star on the title screen. EASTER EGGS (COMING SOON) TRIVIA * In the Custom Night, Joseph and Cody are separate characters. That's why the "All Max" mode is called "7/20 Mode"